virpfandomcom-20200215-history
Venus Jungle
Venus Jungle makes up the north half of Venus Island, with the south half being the built-up resort area and grassy fields. The jungle can accessed through a variety of ways, the most common of which being along or at the end of the east beach, from the terrace, or from an offshoot of the path leading up to the lookout point. Venus Jungle is big enough to warrant its own map, although this serves more as a trail guide and orienteering asset than anything else. There are many different paths one can take around the jungle, making it quite exciting to explore; some of these are wooden paths for particularly difficult terrain, but most are simply dirt paths. Especially on rainy days, the jungle can become quite muddy and slippery, although it is almost always a source of shade thanks to the thick canopy of jungle leaves above. The jungle is also a great location to potentially encounter a variety of different tropical wildlife, including birds, frogs, insects, lizards, and snakes. Jungle Features Jungle Clearing The jungle clearing is an open space in Venus Jungle. As a more or less flat piece of ground of only dirt and some shoots, it makes a good location for camping trips or perhaps even a quick makeshift game of football. Jungle Waterfall The jungle waterfall is a small but beautiful waterfall into a lake of greenish-blue water. It is a popular location for taking a dip in the jungle, as well as photoshoots. Secret Bog The secret bog was a location that was not initially noted on the map of Venus Jungle, as it did not exist at first. After Rosalie requested that Rachel have a mud pit in the jungle for her to use, the location was added to the map. Although it is called the "secret bog", it is evidently not very secret as well as not being a bog; however, the clay mud pit continues to be referred to as a secret bog by Rosalie and other islanders, as it is a catchier name. The mud in question that makes up this mud pit is not too thick and not too thin either, and is a slightly dull, chocolate brown colour. The mud is not deep; the mud would only reach up to just halfway up one's shins if one were to stand in it. The square-shaped mud pit is not large either, being only around two by two metres in size. Jungle Pond The jungle pond is a small pond in the jungle, and is essentially a smaller version of the lake by the jungle's waterfall. The pond has similarly greenish-blue water, although is less popular as a spot to dip. Aphrodite Beach Aphrodite Beach, or, as it is more commonly known, the "secret beach", is a small stretch of beach at the very end of Venus Island; if the west beach at the coastline the other side of the island is the southmost point, then Aphrodite Beach is the northernmost point. Unlike the west and east beaches of Venus Island, Aphrodite Beach is comprised of black sand rather than golden-white, and features many rocks embedded in the sand also. The beach itself is quite small, only measuring around seven metres or so in length, and is largely in the shade thanks to the overhanging jungle canopy. Due to its location, it is often used as a place of privacy by other islanders; whether it be Madeleine using the beach in the early mornings to meditate, or Taylor and Michelle's occasional moments of skinny-dipping, the place is rarely ever "noisy" in regards to the presence of multiple islanders. Category:Locations